When Words Become Reality
by wispykitty
Summary: What happens when words spoken in anger become reality? (OMG It's BACK! Revised, with new material!)
1. A Few Words Spoken In Anger

Well, it has returned! Yay! I decided, since quite a few people had been enjoying the story, that I would stick it back up. I have written a few new chapters since it was taken down (due to the NC17 ruling) and I have re- written a few parts as well. Mostly just honed the ideas a bit more, and added a bit more history. I actually tweaked the history of this story a little, since I know more about Schwarz now than I did at the time I wrote this. The chapters are going to be longer this time around, so if you remember there having been more chapters in it's original posting, that's why. I know when I'm reading a story I prefer longer updates. ^_^ Anyways, I'll be posting all the old chapters up fairly quickly over the next few days, and depending on how quickly my re-writing/revising goes, I might even get to some of the newer material. I'll be away all next week, so if nothing "new" goes up this week before Sunday, you'll have to wait that much longer. My apologies. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That familiar sharp sting, leaving his right cheek tingling. Next would come the assault on his ears, on his mind. He hated being yelled at, he hated being told over and again how stupid he was, how careless. But it always came.  
  
"What the fuck were you thinking? You can't honestly expect me to believe you were actually thinking out there, can you? I swear; times like this make me wonder why the hell I keep you around."  
  
"Then get rid of me! Fire me; send me back to Estet, whatever the hell it is you do when we become useless to you. Just stop yelling at me." The German swivelled around in his chair, waiting for a reply to his statement. The one he got wasn't the one he had been expecting.  
  
"Right. That's exactly what I'll do. Because you were just some random thing I picked up off the damn shelf in Rosenkreuz." The American sat down in the chair across from his team mate, leaning forward, his arms supporting his head as he rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry I slapped you. You just make me so angry sometimes. Is it so much to ask for you to pay a little more attention to what you're doing? Just once?"  
  
"What do you want me to say? I'm sorry I almost got myself killed? That would make it sound as though you actually cared." Schuldich didn't bother looking at Crawford as he spoke, just throwing the words at the American, baiting him.  
  
"Oh fuck off. Do you get some sick pleasure out of making me tell you I care about you? Do the words even mean anything to you? Look at me Schuldich, at least give me that much." Crawford watched as the young nineteen-year-old German turned around, finally meeting his eyes. Schuldich couldn't hold the gaze for long, dropping his eyes to the floor. "Yeah, I expected that much. You know; until you grow up, don't bother with me anymore. I'm really sick of your childish antics. Sometimes I wish I hadn't bothered to find you. Maybe I should have let her keep you. She seemed to have a much better grip on you than I ever will." Crawford stood up, slamming the door behind him as he left the study. Schuldich slumped down in his chair, sighing dejectedly to himself. ~Oh and one more thing Schu, I'm not sorry I slapped you at all! You deserved it!~ Crawford's end of the conversation came slamming into the German's head, as he opened his mental barrier and allowed the German in this one time, so he could get his last words in. It was quickly shut off again, before Schuldich could get a word in. The German cursed himself as he felt his eyes starting to tear up, he wasn't supposed to cry damn it! He wasn't supposed to care what Crawford thought of him, wasn't supposed to care that Crawford cared about him. He wasn't supposed to care about Crawford. But he did. And he hated himself for it.  
  
Unable to sit and stew over his situation anymore, the German left their apartment, heading out into the night; into the comfort of the darkness, and into the waiting arms of those who wanted him back.  
  
It was nearing midnight, and Schuldich had been out walking for over an hour. His feet were slightly sore, his legs were stiff, and his mind was just a little less cluttered than it had been before. But his heart was still in turmoil. He lit up another cigarette as he reached one of the few parks around Tokyo, the serene glow it took on in the midnight hours drawing the German into it. He stood at the gate to the park, letting his mind wander as he shut his eyes, listening to the sounds of nature coming from within. He blocked out everything around him, only listening to the croaking of the frogs and the splashing of the midnight geese. As hard as he tried not to think about Crawford, he couldn't help but fill his head with thoughts about the American. "So what if Crawford says he cares about me, he just wants my telepathic powers, that's all, nothing more. Nothing could ever work out between us, I'm not the type of person he should have. I can't love him the way he loves me, that is if he actually did love me, which he doesn't, cause you don't hit people you love, and now I'm reverting to using stupid catch phrases for anti-family battering groups to try and convince myself there's nothing there, fuck am I pathetic." Schuldich sucked in the last of his cigarette, before throwing the glowing butt on the ground and stamping it out. He was so caught up in his thoughts, so out of tune with everything around him, that he never heard the car pull up behind him, never heard the door open, and never heard the footsteps behind him. All he felt was a sudden prick in his neck, and then everything started fading to black. He was aware of strong arms catching him as he fell, aware of being dragged a few steps to the awaiting limousine, aware of being thrown inside, aware of the familiar face staring down at him, aware of the same familiar grin that had scared him so all those years ago-  
  
*flashback*  
  
"A student at Rosenkreuz, are we? How interesting. How lovely." The redhead stood still, for once in his life silenced. He watched as the petite blonde woman circled him, her eyes roaming over him with a certain hunger that made him rather uncomfortable. "I could use you, you would work out very well. My other toys keep breaking on me. But you, you have already been subject to so much, you would last a long time, I believe. Would you like to stay with me, and be my toy?" He again was at a loss for words. He never would have imagined that he would actually want to go back to that blasted school, but even it would be a comfort next to this woman. There was just something about her that did not sit well with him. Not at all.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Hello. You look just as pathetic as you always did." Schuldich muttered a soft and faint refusal of what was happening to him, refusing to believe he was in the grasp of the same demented people again. But as he willed his eyes to stay open, willed himself to fight against the drugs that had been injected into his system, and stared into the smirking face of the woman seated in front of him, he felt a sharp pang in his head, and a constriction in his throat, barely able to breathe. He heard her in his head, heard the same fearful laugh she had always had before, and heard the same words she had always uttered to him before, "I own you". He finally lapsed into an unconscious state, as he was transported by car to the airport, flown by personal jet back to the hell on earth he had been lost in but a few years ago, where he would promptly be lost again. Crawford occupied his last thoughts before he completely blacked out, as Schuldich wished his last words with the American could have been sweeter, as he feared he would never see his leader again. 


	2. Bedmates

Just a note, I had to completely re-write the last part of this chapter, because in the three different places I had this story saved, I didn't have the last part anywhere!! I don't know what happened to it, maybe the computer ate it or something, who knows. But I think this re-write is a little better, anyhow. ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Schuldich woke suddenly, being brought out of his dreaming state by the clicking of heels on a floor. He opened his eyes, wherever he was, it was dark. And hard.  
  
"Awake?" A woman's voice, and suddenly a sharp pain around his neck. He was jerked up, and it was then that he remembered. He was pulled closer to the woman, as she yanked at a chain, the end of which was attached to a collar, which in turn, was fastened around his neck. She laughed, that same haunting laugh she had always had. "Would you like some water?" She yanked on the chain again, dragging him across the floor, finally kicking him in the ribs as he collapsed in front of a mat. As he opened his eyes to look in front of him, he noticed two dishes sitting on the floor; blue plastic, with his name written on them. He had fallen in front of the one containing water, as again her laugh filtered through the room. "Drink, don't be a fool." He stared at the bowl of water sitting only inches from his face, his lips tingling to feel the cool liquid, but his mind already working against his body. He pushed himself into a sitting position, pressing into the wall.  
  
"Why?" The single word from his mouth floated in the air, as he stared intently at the woman standing in front of him. She jerked on the chain again, sending him sprawling before her. She kicked him in the chest, pressing her foot into his shoulder as she leaned over top of him.  
  
"I missed you. I ran out of pets. So I wanted you back. And don't worry; no one will come to take you away from me again. I promise you. Now, drink up. I don't want my prized possession to dehydrate himself." Schuldich watched as she turned her back to him, leaving his room. The end of his chain was hooked onto a spike near the door, and the door itself was shut over and locked. He heard her heels clicking as she walked down the hallway outside his room, followed by the slamming of doors. He sank back against the wall, barely able to keep from whimpering in fear. He knew exactly where he was, who had him, and what was going to happen to him. He had barely been able to escape to a normal existence the last time he was here, and that had only happened on account of one man hunting him down four years ago. His only hope now, was the chance that one Bradley Crawford would remember the location of the estate, would even think to look for him here. As his thoughts drifted to the American, remembering that day nearly four years ago when he had first seen Crawford again since leaving the school. He had been locked in his room as usual, unaware of the fighting going on outside the darkness of his prison. All he knew was that he hadn't been fed yet that day, and he'd been hungry. He had tried to reach his mind out to the woman; whose name he had never been told; but had been unable to find her. He remembered sitting hunched against the wall, mumbling to himself about food, when his door had been nearly kicked open, and he had looked up with fearful eyes, shrinking away from the figure in the doorway. He hadn't quite understood why the American had grabbed his arm, hauling him to his feet and quickly leading him out of that place, and Crawford had certainly never explained it to Schuldich, except to say that he had known that he would need the German for his team, and wasn't about to let him be broken. But he had been taken away that day, and had been kept by the American in his apartment, as he slowly and carefully set about rebuilding the German's mind, before being returned to Rosenkreuz to finish his training. He had never thanked Bradley for saving him, and now Schuldich longed for the American again, longed to be saved one more time. It would have to be soon, as Schuldich knew that he would never last a second time around, he would break very soon, unless Crawford moved now.  
  
"Have either of you two seen Schuldich?" Crawford stood worriedly against the kitchen counter, as the other two members of Schwarz sat quietly at the table, eating their morning breakfast. Both shook their heads, as the American turned his back to them, leaning forward on the counter. 'Don't break down Brad, don't break down. It's only been one night, hell just one night! He probably went out clubbing and picked up'  
  
(Bradley.)  
  
The American's head darted up as he heard the whimpered cry in his mind, very faintly. It was Schuldich, but judging from the faintness of his voice, he was either badly hurt, or very far away. He listened again, calling out for the German, but heard nothing. He suddenly had a vision.  
  
"Shit! They came for him, they fucking came back for him! Farf go get dressed, we're leaving in a few minutes for the airport." Crawford raced for his room, packing a few things, such as weapons and ammunition. He returned to the kitchen, only to see Nagi and Farfarello looking questioningly at each other.  
  
"Crawford, what are you talking about? Did you have a vision?" Twelve-year- old Nagi stared up at Crawford, his face a mask of worry. He had never seen the man so crazed before.  
  
"Of course I had a vision! They came back for him and they have him again-"  
  
"Have who? What are you talking about Crawford? Did something happen?" Crawford dropped his bag on the floor, leaning against one of the chairs. He would explain as best as possible, with the limited time he had.  
  
"Farf go and get ready, you'll need your knives, and I'll explain to you in the car where we're going." Farfarello left the kitchen, as Crawford motioned for Nagi to sit down at the table.  
  
"Crawford what's going on? Does this involve Schuldich?"  
  
"Yes. It's a long story Nagi, and I'm sorry I don't have the time to explain it all. But to sum up, this woman that both I and Schuldich are acquainted with has come back for him. I can't tell you much more, but just know that this is very serious. I'm not taking you because I don't think it's safe-"  
  
"You need me! My powers are strong enough, and I'm not some immature kid that'll get in the way."  
  
"Nagi please, I'm not saying you are, but you don't know what these people are like. Trust me, please just trust me. You're not ready to face anyone like them yet, I'm not saying you aren't strong enough with your powers, but these people are just a lot stronger. Not to mention they're just plain crazy."  
  
"Crazy like Farfarello?" Crawford nodded, trying to convey a sense of danger through his eyes. Nagi's eyes dropped, as he seemed to understand just how dangerous things were.  
  
"Yes, that crazy. So do you understand? I don't want you to think that it's a problem with you, I just can't bring you because of them. I'm only bringing Farfarello because if any of us wouldn't be susceptible to their mind games, it would be him. And I need backup, and they rely on mental games and not physical fighting, so you see why I need him."  
  
"Crawford it's okay, you don't need to explain to me anymore, I can see this is more serious than I realize. Just go and get Schuldich back, and be careful." Nagi smiled at the American, while on the inside he was very afraid; whoever this group of people was, he was a little relieved Crawford didn't want to bring him. Farfarello re-emerged from his room, and it was then that he and Crawford left, though not before the usually calm and reserved leader gave the youngest Schwarz member a near arm-crushing hug, which only served to worry Nagi even more.  
  
Hearing heavy footsteps in the hall, the German pulled himself up against the wall, hoping they would pass him by, but knowing that they wouldn't. He was just relieved it wasn't the woman coming. The door was pulled open, and he shielded his eyes from the light. Before him stood a fairly large man, physically imposing. While he did look slightly familiar, Schuldich wasn't certain whether or not he had been around four years ago.  
  
"She demands that you drink your water. If the bowl is not emptied, there will be repercussions." His words were sharp and concise, and even they portrayed a feeling of intimidation. He had no desire to play around with this man, so he moved closer to the water bowl, contemplating it with his eyes. Before he had a chance to pick it up himself, the man bent down, grabbing the bowl with one hand and shoving it in the boy's face. "Drink." Schuldich opened his mouth, choking as the water cascaded down his throat. The bowl clattered to the ground, spilling some of it's contents on his shirt and pants. He was shoved back against the wall, where he cowered, trying not to incite any more of this man's wrath. He had slung his arm across his face, and he peeked out from under it now, seeing that the man had not moved any further. He was simply standing there, staring down at him.  
  
As he continued to observe the man from his vantage point on the floor, he felt something tickling his arm. He slowly pulled his arm away, reaching to scratch it with his other hand. His first instinct however, upon seeing his arm, was to jump back, brushing the intruder off. He watched as the spider scurried across the floor, feeling perhaps a little insulted that his presence was not appreciated. He looked around at the floor, then up towards the ceiling, hoping that he wouldn't see anymore unexpected guests.  
  
"I see you don't appreciate the presence of arachnoids, then." He looked up at the man, wondering whether or not he was supposed to reply to that comment. The man simply sneered at him, and it was then that Schuldich noticed that he appeared to be holding something behind his back. He was none too eager to find out what that was. "She thought you might be lonely. So she wanted to bring you some friends." At that comment, the German boy was on his feet, retreating back into the farthest corner of the room, shaking his head and pleading with the man. He knew what he had in store. It had been the cause of enough nightmares for him the first time around.  
  
"Will you make me force them on you? I would enjoy that." Schuldich tried desperately to get away, but the man grabbed him by the wrist, refusing to let him go. He wrestled the boy to the floor, pinning him down with his knees. "As you wish." Schuldich stifled his screams as he watched the man bring up a rather large jar before his face, twisting the cap off and dumping the contents onto his face and chest. "Say hello to your bed mates for the night." Schuldich felt the man stand up, and at that moment he jumped up, his hands trying desperately to fling off every offending creature on his body. He fought against it, but couldn't help to open his eyes, only to stare down at a mass of wriggling insects clinging to his clothing. There were many spiders like the one he had encountered earlier, millipedes and centipedes, worms, cockroaches, silverfish, and even a scorpion. He felt many various stings coming from every part of his body, and continued his rushed attempt at flinging the insects from his body. He stepped on as many as he could, his mind flailing when he couldn't make out where the scorpion had gotten to. He pushed himself against a wall, his hands still frantically brushing at his arms and legs. He noticed that he was becoming quite tired, and his mind was beginning to shut down. Against his better wishes, his body slumped down to the floor, the frantic dance of his fingers slowing just a little. He whimpered at every new tickle he felt against his skin, unaware of the tears streaming down his cheeks. Eventually his body toppled over to the floor, simply having no more energy left to struggle. 


	3. Dirty Beast

Strong arms pulled him up, held him; long elegant fingers combed through his hair, and soft lips kissed him, as a calming voice reached into his mind and soothed the uneasy feeling running through his head. And then he felt a hard-tipped boot kick him squarely in the ribs, and his eyes darted open, brought out of his fatigue-induced reverie and throwing him memories of the previous night as he scrambled up, brushing at his skin. He heard laughter, and then realized there was nothing on him. The bugs no longer crawled on his skin, and as his eyes scoured the room, he realized they were gone. He thought briefly that maybe it had all been a nightmare, but as he examined his skin, seeing all the small bite marks and red bumps it was obvious that it had been no nightmare.  
  
"Even your new friends left you, as they grew tired of you. I can get you some new friends if you wish?" Schuldich glanced up at the man standing before him, shrinking back into the wall, violently shaking his head no. The man smirked. He was a different man from the previous night, shorter and very thin, almost wraith-like in his appearance. He observed the German, a small clipboard in his hands. Always writing, every time he came he always wrote! This man had definitely been here those few years ago. Schuldich had always wondered what the man had been writing, never able to enter his mind to find out.  
  
"What are you writing?" He spoke faintly, his voice quivering. The man kept writing, ignoring him. He set his pen on the clipboard, turning and heading for the door. Schuldich watched as he left, weary if his question had been what had caused the man to leave. He relished in the quiet of his room, trying to calm himself down. He lay back against the cold stone wall, closing his eyes. Suddenly he was aware of a very low grinding noise, opening his eyes and looking around. Nothing. Then it got slightly louder. Still nothing. He looked around the room, seeing nothing at first, and then his eyes trained on the wall on the other side of the room, as sudden realization hit him. The wall was moving. The room was slowly closing in around him, and Schuldich felt the walls around his mind closing in on themselves as well. He stood up, as the walls continually got closer, the distance in between the two very small. Another minute passed, and now Schuldich would not have been able to fully stretch out between the two if he tried. Another minute, and as he stood plastered to one wall, he could not fully extend his arm out in front of him. And then it stopped. The door opened, and in she walked. Schuldich looked over at her, as he quickly pushed himself into the furthest corner of the room, trying vainly to avoid her eyes. She laughed at him, standing in the doorway. The room slowly grew back to normal size, the wall moving backwards.  
  
"We deliberated and decided you need company." Schuldich's head shot up, his fearful expression meeting her gaze. She grinned, suddenly leaving the room. Schuldich watched as she returned a moment later, and the German's eyes grew wide in fear at what trailed behind her. "Everyone loves dogs, don't they? I figured my pet would need a pet of his own. So play nice, and don't anger him." The redhead watch as she clamped the chain onto a hook on the wall across from him. Satisfied it would hold, she left the room, spitting out a loud "Attack!" as she bolted the door closed. Schuldich pressed himself further into the wall, as the large Doberman jumped at him; it's chain just short enough to yank him back as he was no more than a foot away from the whimpering German. The dog stood stiff as a board, its lips pulled back, baring his teeth, growling at Schuldich. Saliva formed around the edges of its mouth, slowly pooling on the floor under the dog. Schuldich shut his eyes, slowly rocking himself back and forth against the wall, humming to himself to try and drown out the low throaty growl of the dog standing no more than a foot from him. He called out in his mind, calling for Crawford, but being met with no answer.  
  
Nikola Greisden watched the screen intently, smirking to herself at the sight of the German teen slowly retreating into his mind, doing anything to get away from the sight of current reality. She listened to his thoughts, shaking her head as she heard the name of the American mentioned again. She turned to her two companions, drawing their attention away from the screen.  
  
"He is calling for the American again."  
  
"Do you think he will come a second time?" The smaller man questioned, as he quickly wrote on his clipboard again.  
  
"I don't know Franz, I will go on a listening watch tonight, to detect if the American is coming."  
  
"Might he not put up a barrier to you Nikola?"  
  
"His barriers cannot keep me out Jan. I will hear him, if he is coming. I will let you know in the morning, and then I will commence my plans for our little German. He won't be crying out for his American again."  
  
Crawford walked off the plane hurriedly, towing Farfarello along behind him. The Irish boy was being rather well behaved so far, which made Crawford wonder if he truly did understand the importance of what was happening. He had explained to the seventeen-year-old on their way to the airport that Schuldich had been taken by a group of people who were just as screwed up as he was, if not more. Farfarello hadn't said anything, simply nodding his understanding of the situation. Crawford rented a car, as Farfarello stood by him, growling at everyone who walked by.  
  
"Not now Farf." Crawford grabbed his arm, jerking him along outside. They found the car easily, slipping inside. Crawford gunned the engine, backing out of the airport parking lot and quickly getting on the highway.  
  
"So Crawford, where exactly are we going?" Crawford glanced at the Irish boy, who continued to look out his window. He racked his mind for an answer.  
  
"I'm not really sure, I'm just letting my senses guide the way. I just hope my memory doesn't fail me."  
  
"Have you had any visions?"  
  
"No. No I haven't. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing." They said no more, as Crawford drove on, letting his memory guide him. He called out in his head for the German, but never received an answer.  
  
~*~  
  
"He's coming. The stupid American is coming, and he's brought someone else as well."  
  
"Who's the other one?" Franz asked as he wrote on his clipboard again.  
  
"I don't quite know. I can't read him. But for now I'll have to make short work of our German. I had wanted to draw this out longer, but we don't have much time." Nikola settled herself into a chair, closing her eyes. She listened around her, shutting out everyone except for Schuldich from her mind. The German boy was sleeping, dreaming of waking up back in Tokyo. She smirked, nudging him mentally in order to wake him up.  
  
"Bradley?" Schuldich's eyes fluttered, groaning as he shook his head, pushing his legs out in front of him as he sat up. As he became aware of the cold concrete under his hands, his memory of the past day came back to him too late, and he opened his eyes to the view in front of him too late as well. A snarl, a clicking of nails on the ground, and suddenly a flare of new pain shocked the German. He kicked out in front of him, trying his hardest to get the giant Doberman to release it's death grip on his leg. The dog only bit harder, drawing more blood and a louder cry of pain from the German. Finally he was able to kick it hard enough, and it let go, shrinking back momentarily, long enough for Schuldich to pull himself back against the wall, and out of reach of the dog. He sat for a moment, staring at the snarling dog in front of him, blood from his leg dripping from the dog's mouth.  
  
Schuldich whimpered from the pain, looking down at his leg and seeing the blood beginning to pool around him on the floor. The dog in front of him bent its head down; it's tongue darting out to lap the blood up off the floor. Schuldich closed his eyes, unable to watch anymore. He wrapped his arms around his knees, his sight blurring around him, crying out in his head for Crawford. 'Bradley, where are you? Why aren't you here to save me?' He was almost shocked to hear the American's voice; it's smoothness temporarily calming him. 'I'm here Schuldich.' 'Oh Bradley! Hurry please, I'm sick and this dog wants to eat me and I think some spider poisoned me and I'm hungry and tired and sore and I'm losing blood Bradley please come and save me I miss you!' 'Shut up. You got yourself into this mess Schuldich. I'm not saving you a second time.' 'Bradley?' 'Schwarz will go on without you Schuldich. In fact it might be for the better. I could get more work done, you wouldn't be distracting Farfarello, and Nagi won't be corrupted by your wickedness. I won't save you Schuldich. This torture you earned by yourself. Don't call for me again.' The voice was gone, but Schuldich refused to believe it. "No Bradley!! Bradley come back please! Don't leave me here please Bradley!!" He continued to scream out, his words slurring as his vision was all but gone, the only thing in his mind he could see was the Doberman with bloody jowls lapping at his blood as though it were water. He lay down on the concrete, crying himself into unconsciousness. When he finally did stop, his mind unable to take anymore, he had lost a significant amount of blood from his system. It was then that his door opened, and a command of "Stop" was thrown out, the large dog retreating back towards the far wall of the cell. Two men hurried inside, hoisting the German up, carrying him out of the cell and down the hall. Nikola stared around the cell, pleased at what she saw. She reached down and petted the dog, as it nuzzled her hand, it's blood covered tongue licking at her. She reached inside her coat, pulling out a loaded pistol. She placed the barrel against the dog's skull, and pulled the trigger. It died immediately, slumping to the floor in front of her.  
  
"Dirty beast." She left the cell, walking down the hallway towards the infirmary where the men had brought Schuldich. Jan and Franz were there already, Franz writing on his clipboard as the doctors fixed the German's wounds.  
  
"Will he cry out for the American again?" Nikola glanced at Jan, a smirk brought to her face.  
  
"No. He has been taught the American wants nothing to do with him. He has been punished for thinking of the American. He won't think of him anymore." She walked to the side of the bed he was laid out on, taking hold of one of Schuldich's hands. "Listen to me Schuldich. You no longer belong to Schwarz, and you no longer belong to Bradley Crawford. You belong to us, and you are my new pet. I own you. I will rearrange your head now so all memories of your pathetic American are gone. In fact I will remove most memories of your humanity. I always have wanted a red headed puppy." She laughed, breaking the pinky finger on his hand. "Every time you disobey me, I will break a new part of you. Until all that is left, is your mind. And it is then, when you have truly learned that you are mine, that I will give you your mind back. Until that day, you will crawl on your hands and knees; you will kiss my feet and lick at my hands. You will eat out of a dish, on the floor, and you will sleep in a basket. You will be my new play toy. A pretty one." She leaned down, kissing his forehead. She turned and left the room, her two companions following her. After the doctors finished fixing his wounds, they left his room, shutting the lights off. He lay on the bed, alone, in the darkness. No one was in the room to hear him, and no one was even in the halls. He was barely able to whisper the one word out, but he did, his defiant nature shining through.  
  
"Bradley." 


	4. Bad Things Are Coming

Brad Crawford pulled his car to the side of the road, parking it just off the curb. He scanned the surrounding area before getting out, confident there was no one around. As he stepped out of his car, another vision struck him. Schuldich, on hands and knees, growling. Crawford shut his eyes, not wanting to think about it.  
  
"Crawford, where now?" He was jolted from those thoughts by Farfarello, who was now standing beside him. He looked around, certain the road to the estate where Schuldich would be was right down the road. He knew from previous times here that they employed no security system anywhere around the area, the telepathic abilities of the German woman stronger than any electrical system in use. But Crawford wondered whether or not she was concentrating on looking for intruders, or whether she was too caught up in Schuldich to bother looking for anyone. He hoped it was the second, but knew better than to let his guard down. Farfarello followed closely behind him, clutching a knife in his hand. Crawford doubted they would meet anyone until they entered the estate, but precautions had to be taken. He removed the safety lock from his gun, holding it slightly out in front of him. After a few more minutes spent walking through the dense forest, and there, in the near distance, Crawford saw a break in the trees, as a freshly mowed lawn spread out. And there, in the middle of the grass, was the familiar granite building, still as imposing as ever. Crawford motioned for Farfarello to sit down, as he set about explaining the areas around and within the building. He laid his plan out for the Irishman, and also, though unwillingly, for his opponent.  
  
~*~  
  
"They're outside the estate, in the forest. They'll be here soon. Damn American moves quickly."  
  
"Do you want to send anyone out?"  
  
"No. Let them come. Let them see my creation." Nikola left the study room, wanting to check on her precious German pet again. She walked down the hall leading to the laboratory room, coming to stand beside Franz as he typed commands onto a computer screen.  
  
"Almost finished. It was rather easy this time around. Four days of work accomplishing what two years could not. I think you will be pleased." Franz moved away from his computer, moving to the bed Schuldich was strapped down on. He undid the straps keeping him tied down, injecting a shot into the redhead's arm. He stepped back, as Schuldich woke up, shaking his head. "Go ahead, try him out." Franz gestured to Nikola, as he grabbed his clipboard and pen.  
  
"Schuldich." The redhead's eyes shot over at her, staring at her. "Here." She pointed down at the floor beside where she stood. Schuldich dropped down off the table, and Nikola's eyes grew large as she watched him walk on hands and knees towards her, stopping only as he reached her leg. He tilted his head up, staring up at her. She reached a hand down, petting his head. "Good boy. You are mine now, ja?" Schuldich pressed his head against her leg, as her hand continued to pet him. She grabbed a leash off the wall behind her, attaching it to Schuldich's collar that Franz had placed on him earlier. "Franz, I am very impressed. Only one last test." Nikola tugged on the leash, getting Schuldich's attention. "Bradley Crawford." As she muttered the name, she watched the expression on the redhead's face turn into a snarl, his lips curling back from his teeth. A low growl emitted from his throat, as his whole body stiffened. She laughed, petting him again. "Very good boy. Very good. Come now, time to get you acquainted with your new room and bed." She headed for the door, as Schuldich trailed along behind her, still on hands on knees, just like a well-trained dog. She pushed open the door to her room, unleashing Schuldich as she shut the door again. He sat on the floor, watching her as she walked around the room. She snapped her fingers pointing to a large basket by the end of her bed. He bounded over to it, hopping inside. "Very good, this is your new bed. You will sleep here, and be my protection during the night. You will never sleep on my bed, understand?" Schuldich barked, as he settled his head down on his arms, curled into a ball. Nikola laughed, sitting down on her bed, staring at her new pet. "Yes Crawford, he is mine, and you won't take him back." She closed her eyes, resting a while before the confrontation with Crawford and his companion would happen. She wanted to be fully rested, as well as have her new pet a little rested as well. The strain that seeing the American again would put on the mind of her new puppy would definitely be great, as she knew that deep within his mind, the redhead would fight her. As she thought about the near future, she suddenly had a change of heart.  
  
"Schuldich, up here." She patted the bed beside her, as the redhead jumped up, settling down, and licking her face. She petted his head, as he whined happily from his place beside her. It wouldn't hurt to bond a little with the animal before they met up with Crawford again. She opened her mind up to the world outside the estate, searching for one voice. She found it, not surprised that it in turn was searching for Schuldich. She linked into that mind, listening for a few moments before finally speaking. She sent a message into the American's head, distorting her own voice in favour of another.  
  
'Bradley, help me Bradley.' Crawford froze, upon hearing Schuldich's voice in his mind.  
  
'Schuldich? Where are you? Are you alright?'  
  
'Bradley hurry, please. Hurry.' Then silence, as Nikola withdrew from the American, smiling to herself, as she knew that little piece would definitely send the American into a frenzy. And that was just what she wanted.  
  
Crawford sat behind a tree, not really using it for cover, but rather for something to lean against as he surveyed the area. As he thought: no one was there. He didn't really expect anyone either, but he checked anyhow. Farfarello sat beside him, saying nothing, as he also surveyed the area. From what he had been told by his leader, he knew that Schuldich was in serious trouble, and for once he pushed thoughts of hurting God aside, and instead focused on hurting whoever was holding Schuldich captive. He figured hurting them would hurt God, and getting Schuldich back would also hurt God, so for the time being he would concentrate on hurting these people.  
  
"Crawford, when are we going in?" Farfarello didn't bother looking at the American as he asked his question, his mind absently caught on the sight of a few roaming butterflies, seemingly so out of place in this otherwise stark and foreboding area. He wanted to crush them.  
  
"Soon. Just sit back for a bit, I need to think." Crawford was trying his best to recall everything about the building he could remember, before actually entering. There would be no room for foul-ups today. He had also been waiting; maybe Schuldich would try to contact him again. It had been over an hour though, and he had heard nothing. He planned to enter and conduct his attack in about thirty minutes, unless he either heard otherwise from Schuldich, or he had a vision. He took this final time to quickly reflect on his situation, to calm himself again after having heard the frantic pleadings of his German. He couldn't allow himself to get overly worked up; he had to concentrate.  
  
~*~  
  
"That damned American, I'll have to send him another message, ja?" Nikola petted the top of Schuldich's head, as he whined, straining his head against her. She had been nearly certain in reading the American's thoughts that the moment he had heard Schuldich's cry for help, he would have come rushing in. But he had surprised her. Now as she listened to him, hearing his latest plan, she knew she needed to contact him again. But she decided on a slightly different method this time. She needed to convey a sense of dire immediacy to him. She laid back, concentrated, and slipped into his head.  
  
'Bradley? It hurts, oh it hurts, I need you please help me Bradley.' She let her voice drift off, waiting for his reaction.  
  
'Schuldich? Schuldich can you hear me?' She began whimpering, attempting to sound as desperate and pathetic as possible.  
  
'Bradley get them away from me, get it out of me, get it out of me Bradley I feel so tired please don't let them put anymore in me'  
  
'Anymore what? Schuldich what have they done to you?'  
  
'So tired, so sore, I think I see blood on my body but that might just be my eyes acting funny cause I feel funny Bradley I don't know what I feel I'm tired and I wanna sleep but they won't let me and oh Bradley don't let them touch me anymore Bradley please I hurt so bad.' She started crying, a soft but pathetic whimper, as she tuned out of his head. His last thoughts before she went were murderous and bloodthirsty, the idea that someone was violating the mind and body of his German lover straining his thoughts. She had been satisfied he would come running in, shooting up her lovely mansion. She would wait for him. A few minutes later, she heard a soft beeping, as she turned her focus to a small monitor that slid out of the wall, showing a camera's view of the main entrance area. As she thought, there he stood, and she finally got a glimpse of his companion. A young looking thing with many knives: he could be fun too. She suddenly became aware of a low growling beside her, looking down at Schuldich, his features frozen, his lips pulled back in a snarl. She chuckled to herself, sliding off the bed and sauntering across the floor to the wall, taking his leash off. She returned to the bed, attaching one end to his collar. She petted him, stopping his growling.  
  
"Ah yes my pet, you can sense him, ja? Don't worry, it won't be long. Would you like to go for a walk?" He hopped off the bed, landing stealthily on hands and feet on the floor beside her, brushing his head against her leg. She held his leash firmly, walking towards the door. She left her suite, walking down the hallway, preferring to make a quicker encounter with the American. She reached out for his mind, his thoughts rather loud as he bounded up the stairwell at the opposite end of the building. She flicked the lights for the hallway off, as she stood at the end, leaning against the back wall, holding Schuldich's leash in her hand. He was sitting at her side, aware of who was coming. He stared down the hall, his ears listening intently. All he knew was that Crawford was coming, and from the training he had undergone, Crawford meant bad things, and he hated bad things, wanted to tear at bad things, tear them apart. Tear them to pieces. Tear them limb from limb. Just tear them. He felt anxious, wanting to bolt down the hall to attack more quickly, but knew he had to stay by his master's side. He was her protector after all, her trained guard dog. He would tear apart any bad things that came for her, any bad things that came for him. Tear them apart. Tear their eyes out, so they wouldn't be able to look at her. Tear their hands off, so they wouldn't be able to touch her. Tear their heads off, so they wouldn't be able to think about her. He would tear them apart. So he waited, because they would be here soon. Bad things always came quickly, but he would tear them apart even quicker. 


End file.
